In the art, numerous child safety seats are known which are firmly fixed to the vehicle, e.g. by means of ISOFIX. It is also known in the art that child safety seats comprise side wings which protect the child in the safety seat in case of a side impact since the side wings will absorb energy of an intruding door or vehicle before energy will reach the passenger.
It has been a need to constantly improve the safety of a child sitting in a child safety seat in case of a side impact. Technical solutions to improve the safety include a plurality of technical devices such as airbags, foam bags or similar devices.
Due to the dimensional restrictions, in particular to stay within certain width for ISOFIX chairs, however, limitations may apply with regard to the thickness of the side wings.